Spirit Hunting
by Karana Auditore
Summary: A girl known as the Traveler hunts down spirits for a living. When an evil spirit capable of destroying the world starts taking over Ninjago, the Ninja take her in due to her knowledge of spirits and taking them down. However, not even she knows how to defeat the entity. What will happen to Ninjago and its people when no one knows how to stop the enemy?


**A.N: Hellooooo :D**

**I should really work on my other stories, like A Tale of Three Worlds or A World Without Danger. However, before this idea was formed in my head, I kept on drawing a girl in a beanie whenever I was watching Running Man. Fanfiction dot net user JacketsAndSweaters gave me the idea of using her as an OC, or at least give her a name so that naming drawings of her wouldn't be so awkward. And so this popped up!**

**Onto the story, brave reader!**

* * *

Somewhere on the dark island, another evil being has woken up.

Or in this case, a spirit.

He was once a normal human, just like our five beloved ninjas, but he was slain in a battle.

He's back for revenge.

Hopefully he didn't come too soon after the death of the main evil entity who had tried to take over Ninjago before he was slain by the green ninja (but who knew for sure?). He wanted to surprise them while they weren't on guard, making them unstable and confused. If he had both surprise and that none of the ninja knew how to deal with spirits, he would be invincible. This would give him free rein to take out his revenge on the country and destroy it without anyone pestering him.

But, as always, this villain was wrong. When has a villain ever been correct and managed to do what he wanted with his or her target?

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ninjago, a teenage girl reached the healer's home village closest to the city. Her ankle had broken after a miniature battle with a friendly spirit, causing the spirit to start apologising to her while she tried to reassure it by saying that she was okay. The statement was obviously a lie as she was limping rather pitifully.

"Healer Jason? Are you in?" the girl called out, knocking on the door multiple times. The knocking stopped when the door suddenly opened to show a man of about fifty years old, along with a boy her age whom the girl knew as Asher.

"Ah, Traveler! What happened to your leg?" the man asked, leading her into the living room. It had a floor of red clay and walls of light-coloured wood. Sunlight streamed in through the large windows which allowed plenty of air and light inside. The room would have had a very pleasant feel if the shelves weren't filled with bottles of unknown liquid and an assorted set of blades on the table, which was gleaming in the sunlight.

"Had a friendly battle with a spirit I found nearby. I think I tripped over something -I've already forgotten what happened then- and my ankle broke," Traveler winced as Healer Jason lifted her leg up to a stool and removed her shoe and sock. The ankle was swelling nicely and when the healer accidentally touched it, the Traveler immediately hissed. Healer Jason called his son to bring bandages to the living room and to at least drink one glass of water (Asher hadn't drunk a cup of water throughout the day). Asher, with a grumble that contradicted the meaning of his name, took the bandages out of the cupboard but didn't drink any water. He brought it over to the table and set it down, then went back to his room.

"He's really unlike his name; he never seems happy unless his friends come over to spar with him," Healer Jason muttered. "I really wish he was more like his uncle." The healer deftly wrapped the bandages around Traveler's ankle.

"If you don't mind me commenting, his uncle is really happy now, right?" Traveler asked.

"He was," the healer replied. "Then he went berserk and was eventually killed by the warriors in this village. But no bother, he's gone now."

"What happened?"

Healer Jason looked up to see the Traveler's face full of curiosity. Her forest green beanie, short light brown hair and eyes only made her seem more like a little kid of five than a girl of fifteen. He sighed.

"It's a long story, maybe next time," came the curt reply. "Now, about your ankle. I suggest that you try not to put too much weight on it, maybe stop moving around Ninjago for a while."

"What? Stop travelling? My name is the Traveler, if you've forgotten," the girl shot back. To stop moving around was like torture to her - she liked to move around and see new places, meet new people from all walks of life.

"If you keep moving around like that, your ankle might get worse and your whole leg will be out-of-order. Would you like that?" Healer Jason asked quietly.

"And if I recall correctly, your name is Teresa," Asher smirked as he walked outside his room. "Father, I'll be out with my friends."

"Hey! Where did you hear that?" the traveler shot up of her seat quickly, only to go back down due to the sudden pain coursing through her left leg.

Asher chuckled as he walked out the door, along with a 'wouldn't you like to know' statement as the door slammed shut. His father growled softly as he went to the door to check if the hinges hadn't fallen off. He sighed in relief when he found nothing broken or gone. He then opened the door and went on to lead Teresa out. The healer lent her a pair of slippers when he realised that Teresa wouldn't be able to wear her shoe.

"I suggest you go to the city. They say that the spirits haunt a few buildings there, especially about the cheapest motel there. The motel around the centre of it though, so..." Healer Jason trailed off.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks, Healer Jason!" Traveler smiled and waved goodbye before heading off to the city's direction.

"Thank goodness I've some money," the girl said to herself as she walked off.

* * *

"What happened to the ship?" Sensei Wu asked softly as he looked at the remains of _Destiny's Bounty_. Nya was evidently very pissed off, arms crossed and a fierce expression on her face. Her anger was, however, reasonable. The ship had a ton of technology and hard work stuffed into it. Leave the five ninja alone for one day, and bam! The ship went into ruin and disaster, destroying all said items along with thee money which was to keep in the finest working condition.

The five ninja started nudging each other restlessly, trying to make one person admit what had happened. Finally, four of the ninja settled on who should answer and stared meaningfully at the person who had been left out. Zane coughed.

Jay looked at the other ninja. "What?"

The others continued staring at him.

"Well, the ship might have blown up due to an accident," Jay said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"What did you guys do so that the ship blew up? Do you know how long it took us to put it back in working condition? Especially the prime condition it had been before it became like this?" Nya shot out.

Jay moved so that he was well hidden behind the others.

"Llyod tried to fix some machinery with his power," Cole replied.

The sighs that came from Sensei Wu and Nya broke the silence that came immediately after the Earth ninja's reply.

"Looks like we'll have to go to the motel, then. You do not deserve anything better after attempting something so foolish," Sensei Wu decided.

The groans of the ninja (and Nya) immediately filled the air.

* * *

**A.N: I really would appreciate a few reviews on what you think of the story, including if I've kept in character or suggestions to improve Teresa!**

**So, yeah! Read, review and subscribe, and I'll see you guys next time!**

_**Flames are welcome, they are used to bake black forest cake.**_


End file.
